


Who Knew Poetry Could Be So Sexy?

by A_Single_Tulip



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Dirty Talk, Licking, M/M, Praise Kink, Student Dean Winchester, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2018, Teacher Castiel, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Single_Tulip/pseuds/A_Single_Tulip
Summary: It's Dean's senior year if high school, and he's just trying his best to get through the rest of the year like any other student. The problem though is that he's got some unresolved feelings for a certain English teacher. When the opportunity arises for the teen to finally express his feelings for his teacher through a poetry assignment, what Dean didn't expect was to be asked by his teacher to see him after class. He was absolutely, positively fucked... maybe in more ways than one...





	Who Knew Poetry Could Be So Sexy?

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at https://resilientwriter.tumblr.com which is my side blog where I mainly post Supernatural related things. I also take requests, so don't be afraid to drop me a line in my ask box.
> 
> I hope you guys like this one, it's for the SPN Kink Bingo, so be sure to check out their Tumblr page where they'll be posting all sorts of stories by authors such as myself ^_^

Dean stared off absentmindedly, slightly chewing on the end of his pen as his brain only had one thought. Damn, Mr. Novak looked hot today. The ever so serious, and slightly awkward, Castiel Novak was Dean's English teacher for his senior year and damn it the man practically had him salivating. Those piercing blue eyes that could stare right through your core, that sexy dark hair that always seemed to be messy, and those lips...oh damn the way that man’s mouth moved whenever he read from the textbook. Dean never used to like English, but when his previous teacher Mrs. Jamison left and in came this handsome piece of work, well...you could say that Dean was a little more eager to please.

He was suddenly interrupted from his thoughts when Mr. Novak got the class’ attention, stating their assignment for the day. “Since we have been recently delving into the world of poetry this unit, I would like for you all to write me a sonnet, the topic being...well, you decide. Poetry isn't something you can constrict, but more so...let flow on to your paper with such ease that you don't even have to think about it. I expect only the best from you all, so begin.” And with that, he went back to his desk, sitting down to most likely grade papers.

Taking out a sheet of paper, Dean couldn't help but stare down at his desk as he asked himself one question. What the hell was he going to write? He sighed, momentarily glancing over at the raven haired man. He really did want to make him proud. Looking back down at his blank paper, he suddenly got an idea. Hopefully he wouldn't regret this.

. . . . . . . .

Two days later Dean Winchester was once again walking down the hall on his way to his last class of the day, English with Mr. Novak. He wondered what they'd be doing today, and couldn't wait to get to class. That is, until he remembered the assignment he'd turned in the other day, the color slightly draining from his face. He now wondered if his oh so handsome teacher was smart enough to put two and two together, and realize just what the subject of his extremely passionate and lovestruck sonnet was about. His body was tense as he walked into the classroom, taking his seat. Mr. Novak was sitting at his desk, waiting for everyone to come inside, the sleeves of his white dress shirt rolled up to his elbows and exposing his well toned forearms. Dean honestly didn't know how to feel.

“Good afternoon class, I hope you're all doing well today…” Mr. Novak spoke, standing up from his desk to the front of the room before continuing. “I read through your poems yesterday, and I must say that I was thoroughly impressed with what you guys handed back. A few even managed to catch my eye…” He paused, smiling for a brief moment. It was most likely unnoticed by the other students, but Dean could've sworn that Mr. Novak stared right at him when he said that last part. He was probably just acting paranoid, right?

“...Anyways, today is just going to be an easy day, I just need you all to read the pages assigned on the board in your textbooks, and answer the couple of questions at the end. Simple enough, right? I'll leave you to it.” As soon as Mr. Novak finished speaking, everyone got up to retrieve a book for the assignment. Dean still couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching him, and tried to ignore it. He really couldn't though, and as he started to read the passage in the textbook, his mind kept telling him to look up. Out of the corner of his eye, he made a quick glance in the direction of his teacher, only to instantly look back down. He had been met with the cold, calculating stare of his teacher. It gave him goosebumps.

He managed to finish his work, not daring to take a peek to see if the man was still staring at him. All he needed to do now was put his book away, and turn his paper into the class work bin...that was currently sitting on Mr. Novak’s desk. Piece of cake. Easy as pie. Alright, now Dean was hungry. Gotta focus. Just as another student got up from their desk to put away their book, so did Dean, heading towards the shelf as he carefully placed it down. Alright, next step was to just turn in his paper. He turned around, paper in hand, walking over towards Mr. Novak's desk just as the previous student was heading back to their seat. He placed the paper in the bin, but just as he was about to turn, he was interrupted by Mr. Novak clearing his throat to get Dean's attention. Dean anxiously turned to face him.

“Mr. Winchester, as I had previously stated in the beginning of class, a few of the poems submitted to me did indeed catch my eye...your's being one. What I found most interesting was the sheer passion you held for your subject, and I wanted to ask if you could stay after class to discuss it with me. I know it's Friday and all, but I just wanted to ask, because your writing truly was a bit thought provoking.” His voice was low as he spoke to Dean, as if not wanting anyone else to hear. 

The way his teacher spoke to him made Dean shudder, gulping quietly before managing to reply, “Uh, sure Mr. Novak. I usually drive me and my brother Sam back home, but he's going over to a friend's house today, so I'll be free to stay after.” Maybe it was his teenage hormones, or maybe it was the way that Mr. Novak looked at him with those beautiful blue eyes and smiled that gorgeous grin at his response, but it didn't matter because at this point Dean was heading back to his seat wondering why the hell he had just agreed to stay after alone with the one person that made him feel all jittery inside. He was beyond anxious at this point.

After class was over for the day, and students started filing out of the classroom, Mr. Novak gestured for Dean to take the desk in front of his own larger desk. Dean got up, taking his seat at said desk, setting his bag down beside it. The blue tie around Mr. Novak's neck swayed as he walked over towards the classroom door, closing it and heading over to sit down on the corner of his desk, picking up a paper that was on it. Dean's paper, to be specific. Dean was so nervous that he'd failed to notice that Mr. Novak had locked the door.

“You know Mr. Winchester, of all people to have written something so full of raw emotion, I would have never expected it to have been you. No offense, but most guys your age don't really express their emotions in such a way, and it really had me taken aback. My favorite part was the stanza that read…” He paused for a moment, finding the stanza before continuing, “'Hair like dark feathers I wish to touch, eyes like ice that leave me unable to move, this feeling is immense and feels like too much, an emotion that I can not soothe,’ like honestly Dean, you really did leave me in shock after reading this. The only thing is...I'm still trying to figure out who the subject of your affections are…” At that last part of his sentence, Mr. Novak glanced at Dean, a glint in his eye that held an emotion that he couldn't recognize.

“Well uh... it's nobody Sir...I was just... projecting from another perspective I guess…” Dean's heart rate was starting to quicken with each second that his teacher stared at him. Would he believe what he just said? Dean made eye contact once more with his teacher, before the man finally spoke.

“Well Dean, I would like to think you're telling me the truth, but…” He got up from where he was sitting, leaning down so that he was eye level with Dean before continuing, “...I just don't believe you. You see, I'm a pretty observant guy, you have to be in this kind of job and well...don't think I haven't noticed the way you stare at me in class. I looked up your student file. Turns out you were doing quite poorly in this class before I came here. I know that it isn't my teaching style, because there isn't much of a difference between me and your previous teacher, so...I think the reason why your grades have suddenly gone up is due to you wanting to please me. Is that it Dean, did you want me to be proud of you? To call you my perfect little student, so eager to listen to his teacher...so eager to do whatever his teacher asked of him…” As he ended his sentence, his hand reached up, taking ahold of Dean's chin as his thumb brushed against his cheek.

Dean stared up at the man that was currently in such close proximity to him, not really knowing what to say. He let out a shaky breath before answering back quietly, “Yes sir...I'd do anything to please you...hearing you tell me that I've done a good job at doing something leaves me with a feeling so addictive that I just want to do even more of a good job than before... because the only thing that satiates the need for this feeling is hearing you tell me how satisfied you are with me…” By the time he finished speaking, Dean's freckled face was now a tint of light red, the color going straight to his ears as well.

Mr. Novak stared down at Dean for a moment before asking, “Why do you need such validation, Dean?...Would you say it were because nobody has ever told you such things before? That'd be a shame...because someone such as yourself deserves to be told...how good they are…” He leaned down closer to Dean, slightly startling him as he then began to slowly kiss down his jawline to his neck, now resting on his knee as his other hand found its way to the young man's waist.

Dean felt his breath get caught in his throat, managing to quietly gasp out, “S-Sir..,” only to be shushed by the man currently kissing and lightly nipping at his neck. He felt the tension in his shoulders dissipate, letting his body relax as he felt a rush of arousal pool within his stomach. He paid mind to only the sweet kisses left by his teacher on his neck and the sound of his voice whispering kind praises regarding his behavior.

“Such a good boy…” Mr. Novak muttered. “...you know how proud you make me, but I just love telling you either way...I can already feel how hard you are just from me barely touching and praising you…” His hand let go of Dean's waist, making its way toward the front of his jeans and gently cupping the bulge slowly forming there. Dean flushed, looking away only to have his face turned so that he was looking at his teacher once more. He whispered, “You know there's no need to be shy Dean...I just want to make you feel good, but first...I need you to do something for me.” He stood back up, unbuckling his belt and undoing the button on his dress pants, slowly beginning to unzip them. 

Dean knew exactly what he was going to ask, and wasted no time waiting for an order. He got up from his seat, pushing Mr. Novak backwards until his back met his desk behind him, getting on his knees soon after. Mr. Novak seemed impressed with Dean's eagerness, and was even about to comment on it, but was cut off by the feeling of Dean quickly lowering his boxers and taking his semi-hardened dick into his mouth. The only thing that escaped his mouth was a low groan as Dean began to suck him off.

There were only two reasons as to why Dean Winchester knew how to deliver a good blow job. Watching porn, and practicing on any phallic object in the household that could safely be in contact with his mouth. He thought of all the “How To” guide videos he'd watched online, copying a few techniques that the woman in the video had done on the man she'd been demonstrating on. He had his hand wrapped around what wasn't in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the top for a moment before continuing to bob his head up and down.

The continuing sensation of Dean's tongue rolling across his shaft drove Mr. Novak crazy as he roughly breathed in and out. He could feel himself slowly coming towards the edge, deciding to cease Dean's actions by gently pushing him away. The younger man looked up at him, his head slightly tilted in confusion. 'Damn, he looks so cute like that…” Castiel thought to himself. He momentarily fixed his boxers, getting on one knee and cupping Dean's face once more, taking him in for a slow kiss. He pulled away, looking at the now flustered teen who had a little bit of spit at the edge of his mouth, and smiled. “I want to hear you quietly moan, trying not to draw any attention from anyone outside as I slowly fuck your pretty little ass. I want to hear you say my name, because I know you know it, and I bet that you jerk yourself off at night while quietly saying it because you wouldn't dare let anyone ever find out about these feelings you hold for me. Forbidden, taboo, you name it. It all means the same exact thing, but by now I have no care for those words. Your face, so flushed, with that expression you have. It only makes me want to take you even more…” His voice was a low growl as he finished speaking. It made Dean quietly moan under his breath.

Dean was now slowly being pushed back until he was resting on his forearms, his eyes locked with Mr. Novak's, whose hand were currently resting on his chest. Dean mustered up the courage to say but a single word. “Please…” He whispered hoarsely. 

Mr. Novak complied, his hands moving under Dean's shirt, running them across his sides before removing the article of clothing. The teen’s exposed upper body had a few freckles dusted across his shoulders and a couple of scars that most likely held their own stories. Every imperfection was the exact opposite in the teacher's eyes. He removed his tie, tossing it aside and undoing a button on his shirt before leaning down, just barely hovering over the student. He began kissing down Dean's neck, making his way towards his bare chest as he let his tongue lightly run across, coming in contact with one of his nipples which then prompted him to begin to suck on and tease it with his mouth.

Dean gasped, his back arching upwards into the touch of the older man as he then proceeded to let out a soft moan. He hadn't realized how touch deprived he'd been up until now, and wanted nothing more than to relish the feeling of the hands and mouth than were upon his body. He felt himself grind his hips up into Mr. Novak's, wanting any kind of contact from him.

This caused the teacher to groan against his skin and look up, icy blue meeting forest green. “Dean... you've been so good for me, but good boys wait patiently to be rewarded...you wouldn't want to be a bad boy, would you? A greedy little cock slut who just can't wait for anything?...” Mr. Novak asked sternly, an eyebrow raised. Dean looked away dejectedly as he shook his head no. Mr. Novak smiled, sitting up and pulling the teen in close so that he was resting against his chest, kissing the top of his head whilst rubbing his thumb over his hip. “Hey...it’s alright sweetheart...you didn't know any better. You'll always be my good, special boy, and nothing's ever going to change that. Want to know why? It's because you're just so damn perfect…” He whispered that last part, his hand reaching down into Dean's jeans, slowly beginning to massage his erection from outside his boxer briefs.

Dean trembled, taking in a sharp breath as Mr. Novak's hand touched him. He let his head fall back against the chest behind him, his eyes meeting his teacher's as he moaned once more, causing the man to smirk. “C...Castiel..,” He breathed out, “... love the way you touch me...makes me feel so...warm...I need you…”

Castiel sucked in a breath at hearing his full name, the sound of it coming off of Dean's lips making him harder. He removed his hand from Dean's groin, and politely asked him to stand. He stood up before saying, “I need you to take off everything except your underwear...I'll do that myself soon…”

Dean proceeded to get undressed, but while doing so asked, “Could you at least take off your shirt, Cas?...I'm feeling a little self-conscious here…” He folded his pants, turning to drop them next to his shoes and socks.

Castiel walked up to Dean, hugging him from behind. “No need to feel like that Dean...I rather like your body...but if you wish, I'll remove my shirt.” Castiel replied, his voice soft as he then stepped back and began to unbutton his shirt, letting it fall off his shoulders and on to the floor. He was just as muscular as Dean had imagined, and damn was it sexy.

Dean turned to fully face Castiel, taking a few steps forward until they were quite close to one another. Dean smiled before responding, “The thought of the things you plan on doing to me makes me so fucking hard...that it's driving me insane...Castiel, I need you so badly. I need you to make me feel full...want to feel you inside me…” As he spoke, Dean could feel his breaths become more ragged. He needed this very badly.

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, pulling him in close before whispering, “Anything for my special little student…”

They began to passionately make out, Dean becoming somewhat shocked when Castiel suddenly picked him up, wrapping his legs around the teacher's waist. Castiel’s desk was cold against Dean's bare legs as said teacher settled him down upon it. He lifted his legs when his teacher moved back and tugged at his waistband, allowing him to remove the only piece of clothing he'd had on left, leaving him completely bare with his dick bobbing slightly in the air.

“You're so beautiful like this…” Castiel whispered in awe. He momentarily kneeled and reached a hand forward, enveloping it around Dean's hardened cock, stroking it a couple times before laying a loving kiss atop the head

Dean felt not only aroused, but somewhat relaxed by the teacher's actions. It left him calm, and gave him a feeling of security. He wanted nothing more than to let Cas just hold him in his arms and fuck him good like he said he would.

After standing back up, Castiel moved aside his boxers once more, setting his painfully hard erection free. He reached into his messenger bag at the table, and retrieved a condom and what looked to be a mini bottle of lube. Dean almost couldn't believe it. He'd planned for this. The realization was almost laughable, but all Dean could do was watch Castiel slowly roll the condom over his member, pre-cum dripping from it.

“I'll prepare you first with my hand, and then I'll fuck you exactly the way you'll like, alright?...” Castiel calmly asked, popping open the bottle of lube, applying some to his fingers.

Dean nodded, quietly muttering a yes before gulping slightly. He didn't really have much to say at this point, and didn't really trust his own voice at the moment. He'd probably say something stupid. He then groaned, trembling slightly while his back arched at the sensation of a finger slowly entering him. He licked his lips, glancing down at Castiel who merely smirked, slowly adding another finger beside the first one.

Castiel began to slowly move his fingers in and out of Dean's rather tight hole. He could almost feel himself grow harder at the thought of what that would feel like around his aching erection. He continued his actions, relishing in the sound of every breath, every whimper, and every gasp that came from Dean's mouth. He felt enjoyment in knowing that he was the cause of the young man's pleasure.

Dean on the other hand couldn't really pinpoint his thoughts exactly, simply gritting his teeth as he begged, “Castiel, please...I need you. I need to feel more of you…”

The teacher nodded in response, feeling as though his student was now thoroughly stretched out enough. He then applied a small amount of the lubricant to his dick after removing his fingers from within Dean. Castiel cupped Dean's face, leaning forward to softly place a kiss to his lips. The teen kissed the older man back before scooting to the side, allowing a spot for him to sit. The teacher sat down on the desk, caught by surprise as the younger male suddenly straddled him, groaning under his breath as he felt Dean grind against him. The student chuckled, an impish grin making its way to his face as he merely stated, “Let me make you feel good, Sir,” before slowly sinking down upon his teacher's cock.

They both groaned at the feeling, Dean due to the fullness, and Castiel due to the tightness. It felt hot, it felt wrong. But most of all, it felt so damn good. Castiel placed his hands on to Dean's waist, slowly thrusting in and out of him. Dean moaned, the only word coming from his mouth being the teacher's name. Castiel whispered in a husky voice, “You say my name like a desperate prayer, with a need stronger than a necessity of air. I feel the same, for you are my forbidden fruit, so sweet on my tongue. Who knew I could be smitten for someone so young?...”

Dean stared down at Castiel, his own tongue hanging somewhat out the side of his mouth. He didn't realize how fucking sexy poetry could be. He was about to reply, but was interrupted by a sudden thrust by Castiel, forcing an abrupt moan from him. He covered his mouth, his face almost similar to the color of a rose.

Castiel removed his hand with a chuckle, simply kissing him for a brief moment on the lips before trailing a few kisses down his neck. Dean bit his lip at the sensation of what was probably Castiel leaving a hickey on his shoulder. He tightly gripped the older male’s shoulders, rolling his hips a little which then caused the teacher to groan. He lifted his head before replying, “I know what you want...the real question is, can you handle it...sweetheart?...”

Dean took in a shaky breath before replying, “I can...please...just make me feel good…” Castiel nodded, taking Dean by the hips and began to thrust his hips forward, slowly building up a rhythm. Letting his arms hang around Castiel's neck, Dean couldn't help but let his head fall back, a few moans rising from his throat.

“You're so beautiful when you make those sounds...it drives me to madness just being able to witness something so exquisite…” Castiel muttered, grunting under his breath with each thrust he pushed upwards, his hips snapping up against Dean's body. His breathing became heavier as he buried his face into Dean's neck, speaking nothing but the dirtiest of whispers. “I want to feel every inch of your body...love the way you squeeze around my cock...my perfect student...mine…” He breathed, biting into Dean's shoulder after saying that last part.

Dean cried out, nails digging into the other man's back. Every feeling, every emotion...he knew that he was close to falling off the edge. His voice was hoarse as he managed to utter, “Castiel...I'm gonna...hnngh...c..cum…”

“I know baby, me too…” Castiel huffed, his hands roughly gripping Dean's hips as he pounded into him. 

Yeah, that was gonna definitely bruise in the morning, but Dean didn't have time to actually think about that. He suddenly gasped loudly in ecstasy as he then came, his body convulsing slightly in Castiel’s arms as cum coated itself across the lower half of both their stomachs, leaving both the teacher and the student an absolute mess.

No soon after he came, so did Castiel, a deep groan coming from him as he gave a few more hard thrusts before carefully pulling out. He held Dean in his arms, the smaller male now trembling from the tingling sensation he felt all over his body, some drool dripping from the side of his mouth.

Castiel smiled, whispering in a reassuring tone, “You did great, love...such a good boy for me...my pretty boy…” He kissed the top of Dean's head.

Dean looked up, forest colored eyes blinking lazily at the man. He felt so vulnerable in this moment, and that wasn't something he was used to. He had never had someone to lean on, someone to look out for him. Someone to cherish him. It gave him a feeling he couldn't, nor cared to, describe. He just wanted to feel like this forever. He was brought out of his daze when a hand suddenly touched his cheek. Green eyes met blue, and for once he felt a sense of a sense of calmness wash over him.

“I love you, Castiel Novak…” Dean whispered in a hoarse voice.

Castiel could only smile as he merely whispered back, “And I love you, Dean Winchester.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment below if you liked the fic, I always like to hear from you guys <3


End file.
